Links To Real Acting World
Because Hollywood Arts is a school largely involved with acting, the show uses many real-life terms associated with the fine arts world. Special Effects Makeup (used in Tori the Zombie): Makeup used to make someone look older, dirty, injured, like a zombie, a monster, or an animal, etc. Minimal use of this makeup can be used to give the actor scars, burns, cuts, bruises, facial hair/five o clock shadow, circles under the eyes, wrinkles, birthmarks or beauty marks, or change the way a part of their face looks (the nose, eyebrows, chin, ears, etc). Method Acting (used in Sleepover at Sikowitz's): A characterization and concentration exercise during which a person takes on the person of a certain character for a prolonged period of time while participating in real life simultaneously. (See method acting.) Blackballed (also referred to as being blacklisted and used in Beck Falls for Tori): When one is outcast in the theater/acting world because they have angered an influential person in the business. Stage Fighting (shown in the episode Stage Fighting, Tori the Zombie and to some extent in The Wood): fake and usually choreographed confrontation used in theater, film and TV that looks real to an audience. One can use dance, martial arts, boxing, etc. in order to make the scene look as if the people involved are really harming each other. However, if the proper precautions are not taken, stage fighting can be dangerous. Improv (shown in Pilot The Bird Scene, Freak the Freak Out, Sleepover at Sikowitz's, IParty with Victorious, etc.): C''reating a scene on the spot with minimal information (such as a basic character design and setting) and continuing the dialogue based on others' participation or 'going with the flow'. An episode usually begins with one of the students' improv scenes. Drive-by-Acting Exercises (shown in The Bird Scene, Pilot, etc.): When someone randomly gives one actor or a group of actors a certain scenario to react to. Examples of this given on the show are: Angry Englishmen, Elderly People Walking On Broken Glass, An Old Women Who Says 'MANH?', A Boy Trying To Order Fast Food From a Weird Man, A Boy Who Never Learned To Speak English Talking To A Nurse Who Randomly Bites People, Terrified Dolphins, A Girl Who Has Lost Her Phone Talking To A Mall Employee Who Is An Expert At Mouth-To-Mouth Resuscitation. Vaudeville (mentioned in The Birthweek Song): A genre of variety entertainment that was most popular during the 1880s to the 1930s. Performances consisted of several unrelated acts that ranged from singers, dancers, acrobats, impressionists, animal trainers, magicians, one-act plays, improv, burlesque, minstrels, etc. Resume (shown in Beck Falls for Tori): A portfolio consisting of a photo or group of photos, a list of special skills and previous involvement in commercials, plays, movies, TV, voice-acting, stunt work, etc. that is given to casting directors during auditions so they can evaluate their potential candidates. Blackbox Theater (seen in Stage Fighting, Freak the Freak Out, Cat's New Boyfriend, Rex Dies, Tori Gets Stuck, etc.): ''a small theater with either a simple stage less than a foot off the ground or an empty space where a scene requiring little room can be performed or rehearsed. Seating in black boxes are usually simple and less than five hundred in number. Some black boxes have permanent seating, where others, like the one at Hollywood Arts, have folding chairs. Black box theaters are usually true to the name in color (black) and are windowless. Most professional theaters have a black box as well as a full-sized stage and auditorium. Understudy (mentioned in Tori Gets Stuck): An actress or actor that plays a role when the original actress or actor cannot perform that role. Character Shoe (seen in Locked Up): A black or tan shoe with a 2 inch heel and a thin strap crossing the top of the foot worn by women while performing in show choirs, dance groups, improv teams, and while auditioning. Although there are other styles of character shoe (flat with laces, shorter heel, extra strap around the ankle) this is the most common type. Motion Capture Acting (seen on Beck's TheSlap page): When an actor acts out actions for a camera which will be used for creating a 2D or 3D computer animation. Category:Hollywood Arts